Ike's Revenge
Video Game Plot Ike's Revenge is a Video game is about Ike, who wields his legendary sword called Ragnell witnessed that Azura and Her Children were Kidnapped by The Black Knight, So Ike are going to do revenge on the Black Knight. The player has to complete the stage and defeat the boss within the time limit, when the time limit reaches zero, Azura, Lunick, Female Kana and Shigure will die depending on which stage Ike is in. Ike as shown in Ike's Revenge Playable Characters *Ike - The Main Protagonist for His journey to save Azura and Her Children and Defeat the Black Knight for what he did to Azura and Her Children. Support Characters *Azura - Ike's WifeAzura as a Support Character *Lunick - Ike's Monster SonLunick as a Support Character *Female Kana - Ike's Monster DaughterFemale Kana as a Support Character *Shigure - Ike's Monster SonShigure as a Support Character Boss Characters *Zebokon *Gomora *Birdon *Degola *Bemular *Geronimon *The Black Knight (Fire Emblem) - Final Boss Continue Screen His continue screen where the cave of wonders is about to eat him, Causing him to Have Tecmo Knight Continue Screen. Retry Animation Ike used his chimera form to Fly away from being eaten by the Cave of Wonders. Endings: *Bad Ending: If Ike fails to save both his wife and children , the ending goes as usual, but it states that Ike "stands alone, the weight of failure hanging heavily on him". It then shows a picture of him and his family, with the words "Alone. All alone..." *Azura Dies: If Ike fails to save Azura, but rescues Female Kana, Shigure, and Lunick it shows the ending as normal, but that Azura "exists only as a memory". It then shows Female Kana asking her dad where her mother is, and fades after that. *Lunick, Female Kana or Shigure Dies: If Azura, is rescued, but Female Kana, Shigure or Lunick die, the ending goes on as usual, but with Lunick, Shigure or Female Kana "being only a memory". Azura asks Ike where Female Kana, Shigure or Lunick is, and after being told (though the dialog isn't shown), she cries out "no". *Good Ending: Should all 4 survive, the ending is different. Apart from a more pleasant tune, The Black Knight's dialog changes. Instead of saying that he'll survive, he cries out "Can't see... can't hear... I'm dying...!!" before shattering. It continues as normal, saying Ike returns to his family, finally free of the Terror Mask. Background on good ending The Good ending where Ike, Azura, Female Kana, Shigure, and Lunick Lives It took Place on The Lakeside sea Where Azura and Her Family Lives during The Good ending. Official Soundtrack *Eternal Bond - Ike's Theme *Lost in thoughts All Alone - Ending and Credits *Against the Dark Knight - Black Knight's Battle Theme and Final Boss Battle *Tues Deus Meus - Boss Battle *Smoke on the Water by 2wei - Trailer for Ike's Revenge and Title Theme *Stage Clear (Castlevania) - Complete stage and Boss Defeated *Continue Screen (Tecmo Knight) - Continue Screen *Game Over (Fire Emblem Fates) - Game over Music Trivia *The game of Ike's Revenge is based on Castlevania: Rondo of Blood and Splatterhouse 3, But it's different, because they have a 3d Model and A 2d Cutscene. *Ike's Sword that he used is Ragnell Instead of Ettard. Changes of Ike and Azura from Five Nights at The Lakeside: the Arrival *Azura returns more friendlier but still non-playable. Her eyes are large expressive anime eyes in contrast to the crimson red eyes, her irses are yellow and her dark black pupils are put back onto her eyes, her hair is more vibrant and light blue, her dress shows more white with some blue compared to her previous scary look, her fingernails and toenails are now less dangerous and painted a light blue color which made this monster look like a baby dragon. Her eyes are now movable and have movable eyelids. *Ike has more heroic appearance, his eyes are now the same color as his radiant dawn look, and his outfit are now Legendary. Category:Fire Emblem show Category:Video Games by Elephant012 Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Ultraman show Category:Video Games Category:E rated games